Computer-aided map navigation tools have achieved widespread acceptance. A user can find an address or directions with map navigation tools available at various Web sites. In cars, GPS devices have provided rudimentary road navigation for years. More recently, map navigation software for cellular telephones and other mobile computing devices have been developed. Although GPS functionality is also available for mobile computing devices, GPS functionality can be a significant power drain with adverse effects on battery life.